Heroes
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Harry's in trouble. Can Ron and Hermoine save him? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Alarm**

**Hermione was resting in the dormitories one morning after exams when Hedwig floated in through the open window, landing gently on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly. **

**"Hedwig!" she cried, stroking her snowy white plumage. "What's wrong? Is Harry in trouble?" **

**Hedwig hooted affirmatively, her amber eyes begging for Hermione's help.**

**"Do you know where he is?" Hermione asked.**

**Hedwig hooted again as Hermione stroked her. "Can you take me to him?" she questioned.**

**Hedwig clicked her beak, shifting restlessly.**

**"It's OK, Hedwig," Hermione soothed. "Just show me where Harry is, and we'll save him together."**

**Hedwig spread her wings with a new found confidence before flying out of the dormitory, Hermione at her heels.**

**They found Ron practicing Wizard's Chess in the Gryffindor common room. He glanced up when he saw them. "Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you following Hedwig?" he asked.**

**"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione questioned, panting a little.**

**Ron shook his head. "No, why?"**

**"Hedwig came through my window, and when I asked if he was in trouble, she hooted. She's taking me to him now. Are you coming with us?"**

**Ron nodded as he stood up. With that, they followed Hedwig out of the heavy oak doors, afraid of where they might find Harry.**


	2. The Journey

**Chapter 2: The Journey**

**Ron and Hermione were getting more and more concerned as they followed Hedwig for what seemed like miles. **

**"We're coming, Harry!" Hermione called, panting as she ran to keep up with Hedwig.**

**"Hang on, mate!" cried Ron desperately, throwing his voice and hoping Harry could hear him.**

**Hedwig hooted, flapping her wings faster.**

**"Are we getting close, Hedwig?" Hermione asked. **

**Hedwig hooted again as she kept flying, causing Hermione to squeal a little. "Faster, Ron!" she called over her shoulder. "I think we're getting close!" She could hear Ron's labored breathing behind her. **

**Suddenly, she heard a desperate scream coming from behind some trees behind Hagrid's hut."Harry!" she cried, bounding forward to follow Hedwig,  
"Hermione, wait!" Ron yelled, grabbing her arm as he caught up with her. **

**"Why are you holding me back, Ron?" she asked angrily. "Harry's in there, and he needs our help!"**

**"I know, but we don't know what's in those trees, so let's get our wands." **

**Hermione nodded as she reached into her robes, withdrawing her wand. "You're right," she said sheepishly as they walked forward. "I don't know what came over me."**

**"Harry, can you hear us?" Ron called as he patted Hermione's arm.**

**"Ron, Hermione, help!" Harry screamed.**

**Moments later, Ron and Hermione found Harry lying at Grawp's feet, bleeding from several gashes on his face and torso.**

**"Grawpy, what happened?" Hermione asked the giant as she helped Harry to his feet,**

**"Bow... truc ... kles." Grawp said slowly. "Bring him Hagger."**

**"Huh?" said Ron, confused.**

**"Don't you see, Ron? The bowtruckles that live in these trees scratched Harry, so Grawp was bringing him to Hagrid to see if he could help him. Isn't that right, Grawpy?" she asked.  
Grawp nodded. "I help, not hurt, but Hagger not home," he told her.**

**Hermione smiled. "We understand, Grawpy," she told him gently.**

**"I come with you, Hermy?" he questioned with pleading eyes.**

**Hermione shook her head. "No, Grawpy, it's too dangerous, but don't worry. Ron and I- we'll come back as soon as we get Harry up to the hospital wing." She patted his arm with her left hand while supporting Harry with her right. "Thanks for trying to help him."**

**Grawp nodded.**

**It was then that Harry found his voice. "Yeah, thanks," he said. squeezing Hermione's hand harder as his knees began to buckle under him.**

**"We've got you, mate," Ron told him as he took his other hand. "Let's get you up to Madame Pomfrey. She'll fix you up in no time."**

**Harry nodded, beginning to feel a bit woozy as he headed back toward the castle between Ron and Hermione.**


	3. Worry

**Chapter 3: Worry**

**Harry was still feeling terribly woozy and was certain he'd have fainted awhile ago if he weren't being supported by Ron and Hermione. His knees buckled again, causing Hermione to wrap her arm around his waist. **

**"It's OK, we've got you," she said gently. "Why don't we sit down for a second?" It'll give you a chance to get your bearings back." **

**Harry merely nodded, allowing Ron and Hermione to settle him on the nearest rock.**

**"Harry, you're stark white!" cried, Ron, as though he'd just noticed.**

**Hermione nodded, deciding to spare Harry speaking as she knew he must be drained. "He's probably lost a lot of blood," she reasoned. "Bowtruckles can be quite vicious under the right circumstances." Suddenly, she turned to Harry, asking, "Did you provoke them?"**

**Harry shook his head, taking his first full breath since Ron and Hermione had found him. "No. I don't know what happened," he admitted honestly. "I was on my way back from practicing in the Quidditch pitch, and I decided to take the long way around so I could enjoy the fresh air a little longer, and all of a sudden, twenty bowtruckles came out of nowhere as I was walking behind Hagrid's hut. I tried to walk around them, but they attacked me anyhow. I tried to Stun some of them, but before I could, I realized they'd stolen my wand."**

**Hearing this, Hermione said, _"Accio Wand." _Moments later, Harry's wand came flying toward him. He caught it, stowing it in his robes, and continued after smiling sheepishly at Hermione.**

**"Grawp heard me screaming and came to help me. He fought the bowtruckles off and got a few deep scratches in the process. When we were sure they were gone, he said, "Harry hurt. I bring you Hagger?" I nodded, and he helped me up, but when we got to Hagrid's, we realized he wasn't home, but before either of us could speak again, I fell, and his reflexes weren't quick enough to catch me, and that's how you two found me. Say, how _did _you two find me?"**

**Ron and Hermione smiled. **

**"You can thank Hedwig for that," Hermione said softly, indicating the snowy owl, who was hanging back a bit. "She came through my window this morning, and when I asked her if you were in trouble, she hooted. We followed her here."**

**Harry clicked his tongue, calling to Hedwig, who immediately flew onto his shoulder.**

**"Thanks, Hedwig," he said, stroking her.**

**She clicked her beak affectionately.**

**"Can you get up?" asked Hermione gently.**

**Harry nodded as she put her arm around his waist. Ron took his left hand, and together, they helped him back up to the castle.**


	4. Healing

**Chapter 4: Healing**

**Harry had finally managed to regain his sea legs as he, Ron, and Hermione reached the castle. Hedwig was still shifting restlessly on his shoulder.**

**"It's all right, Hedwig," he soothed, stroking her as Hermione did the same. "I'm starting to feel better now."**

**"Madam Pomfrey will patch Harry up in a heartbeat, and he'll be good as new." Hermione told her.**

**Before Ron could chime in, Madam Pomfrey came toward them.**

**"Harry, what's happened?" she asked.**

**"Bowtruckle attack," Harry answered simply.**

**"There's a simple charm for this. Close your eyes."**

**Harry obliged her as he stroked Hedwig again.**

**_"Reparo wounds," _said Madam Pomfrey. A moment later, the gashes had disappeared completely, and Madam Pomfrey was offering him a clear liquid. "Drink, go on," she said gently. "It restores the blood you lost."**

**Harry nodded, gulping thirstily. "Should I stay up in the hospital wing for awhile?" he asked.**

**Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Actually, it's better if you keep moving so the liquid has time to spread through your system."**

**"Thanks," Harry said simply.**

**Madam Pomfrey merely smiled.**

**With that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle again to enjoy the sunshine. Harry held his arm out, allowing Hedwig to fly around for a bit. Suddenly, she hooted in alarm and flew back onto his shoulder.**

**"Hagrid!" Hermione called. **

**Harry and Ron glanced around. Hagrid had fallen in the grass and was struggling to get up again.**

**Without thinking, the trio rushed forward to help him as Hedwig bounced along on Harry's shoulder.**


End file.
